Love Me For Me
by TwilightForever49
Summary: Bella is a geeky girl and has a huge crush on Popular (Edward Cullen)but he doesn't like her back until she moves a way and comes back complete different Read and Review T for
1. doc php

A Caribbean Soul


	2. Party!

Bella's Pov

I was sitting at my desk with my best friend Rose by my side. I lived in Forks Washington with my dad. My parents got divorced when I was young but I stayed with my dad because I already had a life here.

I had my best friends Alice and Rosalie and my best guy friends Jacob Emmett, Jasper and Seth. A totally hot crush Edward, but he was way out of my league. He hung out with the popular crowd Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul. Jacob and Seth were also in that crowd but they were really nice and hung out with us.

"Ok, so what are we wearing today?" Rose asked flipping her blonde curly hair back. Rosalie was really pretty with tan skin, long blonde curls to compliment her blue eyes, and an amazing body. She had a crush on Emmett but he didn't know that.

"I don't know… ask Alice" I said and she nodded. Alice was Edward and Emmett's sister. Jasper and Rosalie were both twins, and Seth Quil and Embry were brothers.

"No way, she'll make us have a fashion show before school" Rosalie laughed and I joined in. We were both scared of Alice and her fashion. Alice and Rose were my best friends. We all got along and agreed on one thing in particular. Cheerleaders are horrible.

The cheerleaders of our school are really snobby and dumb. The head cheerleader Lauren and her little denim followers Jessica, Hannah, Katie, Jane, Cassidy, Kasey, Janie, and Zoe. We mostly hated Lauren, Jessica, and Katie because they were with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie has a huge crush on Emmett, Alice on Jasper, and of course me on Edward.

"Ok, how about this?" Rose asked pulling me out of my retrieve. She was holding up some skinny jeans, a lime green tank top, and green sandals.

"Perfect" I said and she went to put it on and I dressed in normal jeans, a blue t-shirt, and converse. I put on my glasses that I had to wear and sighed, at school I was only the geeky girl with glasses, flat chest, and frizzy hair that always had to be in a ponytail or it would look like a chicken was nesting on it. Alice and Rose were really pretty and could easily fit in with the cheerleaders but they didn't like it so that hung out with me instead which made their popularity level drop down by a million. We put our hair up and ran outside to her car. She had a red BMW convertible that was really pretty and fast. I got into the passenger seat and we buckled up.

"So, do you plan on taking action with Edward?" Rose laughed and I glared at her. Alice, Rosalie, and I were the only ones who knew about my huge crush and they tended to make a big deal out of it.

"Are you planning on doing something with Emmett?" I mocked and she laughed.

"Yes, yes I am. I plan to be his by the end of the year" she said confidently and I sighed. I wish I could have her confidence and her looks too.

"You know, maybe you could have Al help you with Edward, she is his sister after all" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah maybe, and she could help you with Emmett too in return for helping Alice with Jazz" I said and we laughed.

"Yeah, we have it easy going that our crushes are our brothers" she said and we laughed

"Yeah, but with your looks you're nothing compared to having a sister help" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know Emmett only has eyes for Jessica" she said sadly as we parked in the school. Just then a yellow porch parked on our right and then a Volvo parked next to the porch, then a jeep next to the Volvo.

"They're here" I said and she laughed. We walked out of the car to meet Alice at the back of our car.

"Hey Al" I said after hugging them.

"Hey, how was summer?" Alice asked and Rosalie started gushing about her trip to Florida with Jasper and her parents. Alice had gone to France with Edward and Emmett to visit some relatives while she had gone on a major shopping spree. I had just stayed home and hung out with Angela.

Alice looked as pretty as ever wearing a ping strapless shirt, denim jeans, and pink flip flops. Her hair had grown so that it was to her shoulders but she still wore it as always. Rosalie was in a red shirt with skinny jeans and red flip flops with her blonde curly hair hanging down.

"Hey girls" Emmett said as he caught up to us with Edward and Jasper.

"Hey" we all said and Rosalie smiled at him.

"So how are you?" Edward asked. I blushed when I saw him and looked down. He was in tight jeans with a black tight shit, and sneakers.

"Good, I had fun in Florida" Rosalie said looking at Emmett

"And we were fine too here with Angel" I said using Angela's nick name Angel.

"Oh, so what are your schedules" Jasper asked and Alice beamed.

"I have first hour history" she said exited and we laughed

"So do we, we have history, English, chemistry, Spanish, lunch, music, gym, and biology" he said and I looked at him surprised.

"So you got the same schedule?" I asked and he looked at Emmett.

"Guilty, but Alice also got you girls the same one" he said and we beamed at her.

"Yeah, us girls have history, chemistry, English, Spanish, lunch, music gym, and biology" she said and we nodded.

"SO we have 1st, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th period with you… and lunch" Edward said and we nodded while I stared into his green eyes.

"Cool" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Jacob getting out of his Harley.

"Hey Jacob!" I yelled and he waved.

"Hi guys" he said as they all did some kind of salute with their hands.

"Hey" he said to us and we all smiled.

"So, how was summer Jake?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Fine, I spent it at Hawaii visiting my sister Rebecca" he said and I smiled.

"How is she?" I asked and he sighed. My dad and his dad were really close so I had been friends with the twins for a while.

"She's good, with her husband" he said and I frowned. I knew he didn't like his sister's husband at all.

Suddenly a pink mustang came in and I mentally groaned. Lauren stepped out of the driver side followed by Jessica in the passenger seat, and Katie, Hannah, and Jane in the back.

After them came a black viper with Seth, Quil, and Embry and a Nissan with Jared driving and Paul in the passenger.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob quickly left without a goodbye to the guys and greeted the girls with huge smiles and hugs.

"I really hate them" Rosalie said glaring at Jessica as she hugged Emmett.

"So do I" Alice said watching Jasper ad Katie.

I sighed when I saw Edward and Lauren smiling at each other and flirting.

"Let's get to class" I sighed and we walked to first period.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Baxter, please take your seats" the teacher said smiling.

We went to the 3 open seats in the back and sat down. Alice sat at the very back seat, Rosalie in front of her, and I was between Alice and Rosalie.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Rose asked Alice and we turned to her. Tomorrow was her birthday and we expected something huge from her.

"We're going to go bowling and then to eat" she said and I smiled.

"Who are we?" I asked hoping she meant her brothers too.

"We are You, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" she said and then laughed.

"And Emmett and Edward invited Jacob, Seth, and Jasper" she added and we all smiled.

"Oh, and Seth is going with Quil and Embry" she added and we laughed.

"So what, Embry and Quil invited Jared and Paul?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

"No… at least I don't think so" she said and we laughed again.

"As long as they don't invite the cheer whores" Rose said and we all instantly stiffened.

"I would kill them" Alice said.

Suddenly the guys came in laughing and we all brightened up. Edward looked really good when he was laughing with his green eyes and bronze hair.

"Hey guys" Alice said and Edward and Emmett came towards us.

Edward sat down across from Alice and Emmett on his other side. Jasper across from Rosalie, Jacob across from me, and Seth in front of him; Jared too his seat across from Jasper, Paul across from Jacob, Quil across from Seth, and Embry sat in front of Quil.

We sighed when we didn't get to sit next to the guy we wanted to but they didn't notice.

"So, can you guys tell me how many of you are going tomorrow?" Alice asked Edward and Emmett and they grinned.

"Well, Jasper is going with Rose, and Jacob is coming too" Emmett said.

"Seth, Quil, and Embry are also going but Paul and Jared are going out" Edward finished and we all nodded.

"Cool" Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"Hey, maybe Angel can go to" I offered and Alice thought for a second.

"Yeah, probably, but I thought she was going babysit her sisters" she said and we all nodded.

Then the door opened and Mike came in with his other skater friends Tyler, Austin, Ben, and Eric behind him. They instantly walked towards us and I internally groaned.

"Hey there gorgeous" Mike said me as he sat on my other side.

"What's up pretty?" Tyler asked sitting next to Rose.

"How was your summer beautiful?" Austin asked Alice.

"Yeah, but one is missing" Eric said looking for Angela.

"Yeah, she's with her boyfriend Ben" Rose said defending her

"Come on sweetie" Austin said putting his arm around Alice.

"Get of off me" she squealed and that instantly got Edward and Emmett's attention.

"Hey, don't touch her" Emmett said mad.

"Yeah, she doesn't want you to" Edward added just as mad. There was something about him being mad that made him even better looking.

Austin rolled his eyes but sat back down and they started talking to each other.

"Gross" Alice said and then turned to her brothers "And I could have handled that" she said smiling.

"To bad" they said and we laughed.

Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil were staring at them as if they were crazy but not to much knowing she is their sister.

They turned back and started talking amongst themselves and we looked at each other.

"Hey, do you want to mess with our brother's" Rose asked Alice and we laughed when we noticed where she was going.

"Great" Alice laughed and we turned to the skaters.

"Hey boy's" Alice said fluttering her eyelids and instantly got Austin's attention.

"Hey there baby, I knew you would come around" he said and I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Of course" Rosalie said looking at Tyler and she winked at him.

I turned around pretending to get something and saw the guys staring at us angry.

I smiled when I saw they had fallen for the trap.

"So, how are you doing?" Rose asked running a hand through her hair smiling.

"How was your summer?" I asked Mike joining in as I flipped my hair.

"Good now that I'm seeing you" he smiled and I tried not to gag. I almost laughed when I saw Alice get up and sit on Austin's desk playing with his hair and Rose did the same with Tyler.

I looked back again and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looked livid.

"So, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow" Austin told Alice

"Yeah, I'm going bowling with my friends and then to dinner" she said running he hand through his black hair.

"Well, why don't you go to the skate park so that I can give you a surprise gift under one of the ramps?" he asked winking and I held my lips together from laughing when she pretended to giggle. The guy's deffenatly wouldn't like that one.

"Hmm, I don't know, you think?" she asked running her hand down his chest.

I turned and saw Rose sitting on Tyler's lap giggling like crazy and I looked at Alice and we both giggled.

"Alice Cullen, you sit on your desk now" Edward said sternly and Alice looked up smiling smugly as she sat back down at her seat. His voice was so hot when he was mad.

"You do the same Rosalie Hale" Jasper added and she sat down smiling triumphantly. We high fived and laughed at their confused faces.

"What?" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper asked.

"What, we were just practicing our acting skills" Alice said and we laughed again.

"You are in huge trouble" Emmett said shaking his head but smiling.

"Of course I am…" Alice trailed of glaring and when I turned I groaned as I saw Lauren and her follower's come in through the door.

Alice and Rosalie groaned too and I sighed.

"Just great, now we have to put up with slut 1, 2, and 3" I said looking at Lauren, Jessica, and Katie. Alice and Rose laughed and I smiled.

"More or less… but I say more" Alice snickered and we laughed again.

"Ra ra ra, I think I'm all that" Rose said pretending to be a cheerleader and we laughed again. I turned and saw Emmett, Jasper, and most importantly Edward glaring at us and I sighed. I had forgotten they could hear us.

"Alice, take that back, they are not sluts" Emmett said glaring and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it back when it's true" she said smiling and we laughed again though I tried to cover my laugh when I saw Edward's face.

"Rosalie, you know better" Jasper said looking at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he's right" Rosalie sighed and Jasper smiled approvingly while we stared at her shocked.

"They aren't sluts… Slut isn't a big enough word for what they are" she added and we all started laughing again while Jasper glared at her.

"Hey Edward" Lauren said coming up to him and running a hand through his hair. I looked away feeling stupid and sad.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come to our pool tomorrow" Jessica said looking at Emmett.

Alice smiled smugly thinking about how they wouldn't be able to go.

"Umm, sorry, I have to go bowling" Emmett said looking sad now.

"Oh, well, can I come too?" Lauren asked fluttering her eyelids at Edward and they smiled.

Alice looked livid and she glared at them.

"No you cannot" Alice said sternly and they turned to her pleadingly.

"Come on sis" Emmett said and Rosalie glared even more.

"No, it's my birthday and I don't want to spend it with them" she said annoyed and we all nodded.

"And why not?" Katie asked mad and Alice turned to glare at her.

"Because I want to spend it with my family and friends not cheap sluty cheerleaders" she answered coldly and we laughed.

"Ugh, whatever" she said flipping her hair and turned back to Jasper. "So, maybe we can go to the pool" she said smiling and Jasper frowned.

"I actually have to go bowling too" he said and she glared at Alice but left and went to take her seat at the front.

"Ok, then I guess we'll see you after you finish" Lauren said getting up and kissing Edward's cheek before walking to her seat along with Jessica.

"Alice that was rude, why can't they come" Edward asked glaring at her after Lauren left.

"Because it is my birthday and I don't like her, I swear if any of them show up I will be mad" she said and turned to us.

"Maybe we should take tarantula traps just in case they show up" she suggested and we laughed again.

"I think mice traps would be better" I said and we laughed again. Suddenly we were called to order and we started working.

Chemistry and English went by quickly and Spanish went by even quicker because I got to see Edward. I stood up with the girls and we walked to lunch laughing at the stupid answer Paul had given the teacher when she asked him what he likes to eat. He had answered painting nail instead of eating tuna.

I was in line again with Alice because Rosalie had stayed back to do some paper.

"So, what are you wearing to my party tomorrow?" Alice asked and I grimaced. Of course she would be interested in my wardrobe.

"Um, jeans, my blue top, and flip flops" I said and she frowned. Great, now she would want to dress me up.

"No, you're wearing what I got you" she said and I looked at her as if she were crazy. Knowing her she had bought me pumps and she knows I will fall in those death traps if I take one step in them.

"Alice, I will fall" I sad and she groaned.

She just ignored me and I sighed, there was no pint in arguing with her.

"Ok, it's my birthday tomorrow so Jasper can't ignore me, I'll take the chance to make him get to know me" she said exited and I laughed.

"What, at least I'm trying. All you do is watch my brother with goo goo eyed while he flirts with slut 1" she said and I laughed.

"What do you want me to do? He's never seen me as more than his sisters' friend, I would be surprised if he knew my last name" I said looking down. It felt kind of wired talking to Alice about this because she is his sister after all.

"Well, he would know it if you tried to talk to him" Alice answered as she got a pizza.

"Well, maybe I would if he wasn't always with a crowd behind his every step" I answered and she sighed.

"Yeah, and Jasper is part of that crowd. I don't even know why they can't separate for one second. I mean I know they're all in the football team and all but still" she whined and I agreed. It was worse for me because Edward was MVP, quarterback, and captain of the team.

"Yeah, if only" I said as I paid for my water and we went to sit down. I saw Edward with his posy going to sit at the popular's table where the cheerleader's were sitting and I looked at Alice.

"Alice, don't even think about it" I said as she started edging for their table.

"Why not?" she asked and I sighed.

"Because even if we do go we'll have to see them flirting with each other" I said and she frowned. My logic was working on her.

"Fine, let's go sit in the table… ooh, the skaters are sitting right in front of them, let's go" she said laughing as we made our way over to them.

"Hey boys" Alice said and they all looked up at us and smiled.

I tried to hide my laugh and pretended to bend down to pick something and I saw Edward and Emmett staring at Alice mad.

"It's working" I whispered and she smiled.

"So do you mind if we sit here?" she asked and they nodded quickly.

"Cool" she said and went to sit on Austin's lap while she twirled his hair around.

"Baby, are you tired?" Austin asked and Alice looked at him confused.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day long" he added and we both laughed. Oh wow, that was dumb.

I looked back again and by now they were furious, Emmett started getting up and I whispered.

"Emmett's coming" and she smiled.

"Well then, maybe I am tiered… hey, you know that offer about the ramp…" Alice started but trailed of when Emmett stopped in front of us.

"Alice, would you and Bella mind joining me?" he asked and she looked at him in face disbelieve.

"Ugh, fine, see you later boys" Alice said and we laughed when they winked at us.

Alice high fived me from behind as Emmett sat us down at their table in front of Edward and him. I looked down when I saw Edward look at me and Alice giggled.

"What do you want Emmett?" Alice asked faking innocence.

"Why the hell is you flirting with Austin, he's trouble" Edward said protectively. He sounded super hot when he was protective… wait no, stop it Bella.

"What, so I can't have a life?" Alice asked and he glared at her.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked her as she got up.

"To talk to Austin" Alice said and I looked at her confused but then I caught on.

"Yeah, Rosalie was going to meet us there" I said and Jasper turned to me.

"Oh no, she's not, you girls are sitting here" he warned and I sighed.

"I hate you guys" Alice said and she sat back down. I saw the skaters staring at us and I nudged Alice when Edward and Emmett were looking.

"Keep playing along" I whispered in her ear and she giggled. She looked up and saw Austin and she winked at him. Emmett and Edward glared at her again.

She bit her lip seductively and flipped her hair and we laughed again when their mouths dropped open.

Then she proceeded to make a call me sign with her hands and we laughed at them when they nodded exited.

"That's it, Alice, you're sitting next to us" Edward said scooting over to make room for us.

Alice and I got up and Alice made sure I was sitting next to Edward and her next to Emmett because Jasper was next to Emmett.

"Keep doing something" I said and she smiled and turned her head around to signal Austin and Mike over and they got up and started walking to us.

"Hey baby, you wanna meet me in the closet?" Austin asked Alice and I tried not to gag and then I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw Edward and Emmett's expressions.

"Umm, ewe, no, I'm not that kind of girl" Alice said disgusted and I understood immediately why. She wouldn't want Jasper to think she normally acted like this.

"How about you Hun?" Mike asked me and I looked at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was crazy in some way.

"She's not going anywhere either" Edward answered and I flushed. Did he just defend me, or am I dreaming.

"Fine, later babe" they said and went to sit down. I looked at Alice and we burst out laughing. It was then that I noticed everyone at the table had seen everything and I blushed but I couldn't stop laughing.  
Rose showed up behind us grinning and we looked at her.

"I saw everything, nice" Rose said and we all high fived.

"Rosalie, sit here" Jasper said sternly patting the space next to him and Rose went to sit by him.

"God, skaters are really dumb" I said shaking my head and we laughed again.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking confused and I sighed. Damn, me and my big mouth.

"They were leading them on but they never liked them" Lauren said grinning and we looked up at her confused.

"I'm a girl remember, I've done it before too" she said flipping her hair and we laughed.

"Wait, so you never liked them?" Emmett asked and we looked up at him.

"No, we were having fun… and that was fun" Alice said and looked around the cafeteria.

I smiled knowing where she was going and Rose grinned.

"I say we go for the basketball players next" I said and they grinned at me.

"Yeah, Tony is pretty cute" Alice said earning her a glare from her brothers.

"I call Danny" Rosalie said and Jasper glared at her.

"Fine, I want Anthony" I said and they nodded. For some reason Jacob glared at me and then I remembered we were like brother and sister to each other.

We pretended to get up but got pulled back down. My heart started betting like crazy when Edward touched me to pull me down. Emmett had taken Alice, Jasper had taken Rosalie.

"What?" we asked and they sighed.

"You are eating here" Edward told us and we sat back down to eat.

"Rose, switch with Alice for a second, I need to talk to you" I said when I saw that Rosalie was looking at Emmett sad and she beamed. Alice sat down next to Jasper and Rose came to sit next to Emmett and she smiled at me.

"Thanks" she whispered and I nodded.

"Don't mention it, plus, I don't think I could take more of Alice and her fashion talking" I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I had to convince my mom to let me go tomorrow, and only because Jazz is going too" she sighed. I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well, at least you don't owe Alice a present" I said looking at Jasper and she laughed.

"No, _my_ presence is enough" she said and I smiled. Of course, it wouldn't be good if Jasper heard that. Then she turned to Emmett to get his attention and they started talking and I looked down. I still hadn't told the girl that I might be moving to Phoenix next week with my mom but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. I didn't want to go at all because I would miss everyone and all but maybe it would be better.

The bell rang distracting me as we got up and headed to class. The rest of the classes were boring but as we went to gym I groaned. It was my least favorite thing to do. I was so clumsy I always fell and now Edward was here to see it.

We were playing volleyball and I was in a team with Alice, Rose, and 4 other girls against Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, and Katie.

"Alice went first and threw the ball directly at Katie and we laughed again when it hit her chest.

"Aaaa" she screamed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"What, pay attention and you might catch it" she said amused and she glared at us.

Rose went up and by now they were all paying attention and she made a show of aiming for Emmett but swatted the ball to Jessica instead. She grinned gladly when it hit her head and threw me the ball.

"I was about to hit the ball to hit Lauren when I changed my mind and pretended to hit Katie. She instantly covered her chest but I hit it at Lauren who had turned around and hit her bum. We laughed again as she screeched and I smiled at her.

"3-0" I said and we laughed. The rest of the game continued normally and we would occasionally hit a girl but we ended up winning because of that.

"Alice, why did you keep hitting the girls?" Emmett asked once we were out and she rolled her eyes.

"Because I felt like it" she said and started walking to her car.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow" she said. We nodded and said our goodbye's to get ready for tomorrow.


End file.
